Friends forever and always no matter what
by twilight3341
Summary: "It clear you suffer from memory loss..." "I didn't remember...then again I didn't remember much except for the fact that my name was Michael Joseph Jackson." The story of a little boy who befriends a little girl together they give each other strength and courage to take charge of there lives. The story of true friendship but will this friendship be forever?
1. Forgotten

**Disclaimer: I don't own Michael or any of the other members of the Jackson family.**

I walked down the street to nowhere in particular just walking, it was a nice day out so I planned to stay out until Joseph can back from work and it was practice time. Before long, I had no idea what street I was on I grew frantic and started running tripping over something left unseen by me on the ground. My feet flew out from under me and my head hit the concrete floor and I felt a stinging pain before everything went black.

* * *

I was walking down the street humming along to my ipod which was currently playing I'll be there by the Jackson 5. As I rounded the corner, I saw a little boy laying on the floor unconscious I walked a little faster my shoes clicking on the pavement the closer I got the worst the picture got there was a pool of blood under his head and he was out cold. I looked and saw a car not thinking I ran out in the middle of the road and waved at the car to stop, it slammed on it brakes and the driver jumped out and followed me out to the little boy. We rushed him into the car and off to the hospital. At the hospital, everything was a blur and the next thing I knew my mom walked in and ran to me seemly worried. I explained to her the situation as best as I could then the nurse came out to tell us that our mysterious friend had woken up.

* * *

I woke up dazed in an unfamiliar place I opened my eyes and immediately closed them shut the room I was in was brightly lit. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around I was a white room, machines were beeping, and the sun was brightly shining in from an opened window. I slowly sat up and a nurse ran in to help me pain rushed through my head and I groaned in pain. The nurse handed me a pill and a glasses of water, which I gladly took.

"Son were going to have to ask you some questions," the nurse said sweetly smiling.

"Um okay" I answered unsure what to what expect.

"Name?"

"Michael Jackson" she gave me a weird look by scribbled the name down anyways

"Address?"

I tired to remember but I just couldn't no matter how hard I try.

"Um I don't know"

"Birthday?"

Again, I couldn't remember this was annoying I sighed

"I can't remember"

"Any family members?"

"I can't remember" the nurse placed the clipboard at her hip and looked me thinking.

"Son do you know what city your in?"

"No"

"Do you even know what year this is?"

"No"

"It clear you suffer from memory loss, I will bring in the people who brought you in." the nurse stated as she left the room. People that brought me in what people I didn't remember any people then again I didn't remember much except for the fact that my name was Michael Joseph Jackson.

* * *

**There it is the first chapter this kinda just came to me and still is so please just bear with me here there will be more I promise you. So please read, and review ideas are welcome and so is criticism. **


	2. Waking up and going home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Michael or any of the other members of the Jackson family.**

Me and my mom sat in the waiting room of the hospital watching as the nurse walked up to us, my mom stood up and shook her hand.

"That little boy doesn't remember anything, but other then that and some stitches he is fine."

"Oh thank you can we go see him"

"Yes go right ahead" I jumped up and followed my mom down the hallway my mom took in a deep breath as she turned the golden brass knob to reveal the room, in that room sat a bed, and in that bed sat a boy. He had a black Afro, beautiful brown eyes, and a black complexion. I walked in before my mother, he just sat there looking at me, and I looked back. Then he finally spoke

"Thank you for taking me to the hospital" he shyly said smiling a little

"Your welcome"

"Do you have any family son?' we both looked at my mom breaking eye contact

"Not that I remember" I felt bad for him not being able to remember anything but his name that must be hard.

"Well the I will sign for you and you can come live with us until we can find a way to find your family." My mom said sweetly and softly smiling. He seemed to like that idea and we helped him out of bed. After he was dressed and singed for, he climbed into the car with me. Then we speed of towards my house it was nothing just a typical blue house with two stories, but Michael as I learned him name was seemed impress and I silently wondered were he had lived before but kept to myself. My mom made it my job to pick and then show him his room. I picked the one next to me so we could get to now each other it was then that I realized he hadn't spoke much. So I decide we would eat dinner together in my room so I could try to get him talk.

We sat down on my bed crisscrossed I smiled at him before speaking.

"So Michael what's your full name?"

"Um its Michael Joseph Jackson" he said as he brought his eyes down from the TV to meet mine. I raised my eyebrow did he just say thee Michael Joseph Jackson? That is impossible right? Michael Jackson by now is a 48-year-old man with kids and two ex wives. Again though I didn't say anything.

"And you don't remember anything at all other then that?" he nodded his head.

"Well then lets get to know each other then!" I exclaimed pulling out various games to play with Michael.

The rest of the day was filled with joy, laughter, and the quick growth of an everlasting friendship that would last year from this day, this day that changed my life more then I thought possible.


End file.
